Rescue
by ArcadianKnight
Summary: (Spoilers for Volume 3 finale) I made a one shot of what I think will happen close to the end of RWBY as a way of coping. Jaune goes on a rescue mission and events unfold.


_Rescue_

* * *

"Give her back you fucking bitch!" Jaune sent a slash of light flying towards Salem.

He spent month after month training and tracking down Cinder only to find out she was a pawn in a much greater game. He spent hour after hour, day after day to train. His semblance was past the level of maidens, and even Ruby's inherent power doesn't come close to his strength anymore. And now, now he was pissed beyond reason. Because now, he found out Pyrrha, his partner, his friend… his love, who was oh so painfully taken from him was alive and being held captive to make those… those abominations.

"You're centuries too early to be challenging me boy!" Salem dispelled his attack. This boy came alone, and even made quick work of her highly trained guards. She could recognize that signature blonde hair and blue eyes from a mile away.

"You… You're an Arc." She appeared in front of him. "A descendant of that bastard, Primum."

Jaune jumped back in surprise and conjured up his aura bow in mid-air and began firing bolts of light.

' _Jaune… you're going to have to use it, no matter how much you don't want to. You'll have to go all out.'_ Crocea Mors spoke to him. He bit his lip. He didn't like using it, but he had no other choice.

He made sure he was a safe distance before he closed his eyes and began to focus. He started drawing upon the energy of his ancestors, generation after generation. He used his semblance and began channeling their energy into him.

It felt different this time. Usually he could only go a few generations in until his body couldn't take it anymore, but this time… it was as if there was a force beckoning him to go as deep into his origins as he could. He felt hands grab at his mind, his ancestors were trying to gain control of him, the downside of his semblance; you sacrifice your sense of individuality for the greater good. He continued deeper, he lost count how many generations of arc he'd traversed.

Suddenly, he hit a dead end, and a firm hand latched onto his mind. It didn't feel invasive like before, it felt calming even. 'Jaune, I'll take it from here. Your fight is over now. Just have a breather, I'll take it from here.' He could understand him, though the sounds he heard was the ancient language of the arcs.

He felt like he could trust this voice, whoever he was. He relaxed his hold on his mind and surrendered himself to the eternity of light.

Jaune opened his eyes, but it wasn't Jaune anymore. No, this being… this almost godlike creature wasn't Jaune anymore. His eyes were now a rainbow of light, every colour imaginable. His body glowed with brilliance that made the dark expanse of the wasteland Salem built her empire on seem beautiful. There was a pillar of white light, expanding into the sky, never ending, and powerful.

He spoke for the first time in centuries. "Hello Salem, it's been a while." He spoke softly, but there was power in his voice.

"You…" She spat at him. "Why can't you ever leave me alone?" She summoned her power and dashed at him. He immediately blocked her attack.

"You know, you never were the most physically capable one." He smiled at her.

"You came back through centuries just to mock me!? Primum?"

"No…" His face saddened. "I came back to save that little girl I raised all those years ago."

"Well that little girl is dead!" Power surged out of her, threatening to snuff out the light.

"I raised both you and Ozpin to be the protectors of the world… But I realize now, that it was wrong to force those ideals on you." He walked up to her. "I'm sorry." A pillar of light erupted from underneath her, binding her.

"I don't need your apologies! You hear me!? I hope you burn in hell like all the rest of those damned _heroes_." She began struggling. He walked up to her, placing two fingers at her forehead, one at her chin. He began glowing brighter, his godly aura pouring into her.

 _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality_

 _Through this, we become a paragon of virtue to rule above all_

 _Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release thy soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee_

 _Into the void of afterlife, your memory will be preserved, and you may pass on, forever immortal._

Salem's eyes lost their red colour, regaining their silver shine. Her hair returned to its natural colour, sky blue. The red veins of corruption around her face disappeared. She could finally rest.

 _Requiescant in pace, Salem_

He glowed brilliantly, and she began dissolving, her body, now weightless, floating into the afterlife.

"This is the last time we'll be seeing each other Jaune. Go get your girl." He smiled and the glowing died down. He was no longer Primum anymore, just Jaune. His eyes returned to their natural colour.

Jaune groaned and rubbed his head. He was conscious through all of that, being able to observe, but never interfere. He could worry about all that later. He started running up the stairs of Salem's realm.

He stopped. There she was. Embedded in a black dust crystal, unconscious. Alive. He ran up to the crystal. He poured all the remaining aura he had into Crocea Mors and stabbed the crystal. It began cracking as the pure light emanating from the sword overpowered the darkness. The crystal shattered and she fell. He caught her and collapsed onto his knees.

"Finally… I found you." His tears fell freely as he held her close.

She stirred awake as she felt the water hitting her face. She opened her eyes… "Jaune…?" She couldn't believe her eyes. She was actually rescued, she didn't think anyone would come for her.

"How…?"

"Shh…" Jaune silenced her. "Please, just rest for now. I'm just glad that you're okay." She closed her eyes and nodded, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

Jaune picked her up bridal style and began walking towards the portal from which he entered from. Pyrrha hummed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You've gotten a lot stronger, stronger than me even." She chuckled.

"No one's stronger than you," he smiled.

"Oh and by the way, Pyrrha?" Pyrrha gave a little hum in reply.

He crashed his lips against hers, she opened her eyes in surprise and closed them again, enjoying the kiss. "Happy Valentine's day."

He walked through the portal.

* * *

 **A/N: His name is pronounced Prime-um. I made this the moment I saw the finale. I don't want her to be dead. There's still a chance she's alive, and this is my way of coping. Please RoosterTeeth, don't do this to us :'(**


End file.
